


at the end of the night [10/S!M photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action Figures, Dolls, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nighttime, Other, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: after a halloween party, our ‘heroes’ are making their way home…





	at the end of the night [10/S!M photocomic]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44743025155/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44743025935/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31784998338/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> image description/summary:
> 
> tenth doctor is dressed as superman and simm!master is dressed as batman. the costumes are from other dolls and don’t quite fit right (loose on Ten and tight but too long on s!m), so it kinda looks like they bought them in the halloween store. s!m carries his belt and bat-cowl in one hand.
> 
> at first we see s!m is limping, his free hand gripping his knee, and ten looks back and reaches out their hand.
> 
> then we see ten supporting s!m with one arm around him, and he’s holding on to their shoulder, trying not to put much weight on his bad leg.
> 
> * * *
> 
> because sometimes even geniuses don’t do the smart thing. he didn’t use his cane tonight, because ‘authenticity’, and he just wanted to go out and do something _normal_ for once. fuck pain, tbh. 
> 
> they’ll go home, the master will milk the doctor’s guilt a little; probably at least get a hot drink and a cuddle out of it…


End file.
